Part 1: Floods in the Fields
Floods in the Fields Chapter 1 Link looked up and saw Princess Zelda suspended in front of the Triforce as if held up by an invisible string. Midna gasped, and he began to rush forward, but was stopped by Midna's hand. Link's gaze fell on a figure sitting in the chair; Ganondorf. "Welcome to my castle," he said to Link, and chuckled while keeping his gaze directed at the boy and the imp. "So you're Ganondorf," Midna replied, as Ganondorf rose out of his seat and laughed again. "I've been dying to meet you," Midna continued, unaware of a ghostly apparition that appeared behind her. Link rolled towards it and tried to knock it down with his sword, but it seemed almost unaffected. It turned to him and said in an ethereal voice, '' "I control water throughout the land, '' '' Lost amidst the desert sand. '' '' My kingdom is ruined, the end is nigh, '' '' Save my people who soon will die." '' Hearing a yell behind him, Link turned to face Ganondorf, and saw on the floor in front of him Midna's Fused Shadow, cracked and shattered. The ground rumbled beneath him. Turning around again, he saw the pale figure disappear, and felt a stab in his back as Ganondorf skewered him with his sword. This couldn't be happening to him... Chapter 2 Link woke with a startled yell. It was only a dream after all. He pondered the rhyme he had heard in his dream. What did it mean? The ghostly figure reminded him of something, and water and sand seemed to click together. Around him were the secure walls of his house in Ordon Village, and the sounds of the woodland animals at night emanated through the windows. Although he preferred the quiet of Ordon Village to the ruckus of Castle Town, Link's explorations had left him with a sense of adventure, an urge to be free like the wolf inside of him. Link decided to take a ride on horseback to Castle Town for a bit of fresh air. Wearing the green outfit that had been worn by heroes of old, he mounted Epona and drove her through the woods out into the open field of Faron Province. Chapter 3 As Link galloped through South Hyrule Field, he realised that the lake here was deeper than before. He just assured himself that it was perfectly fine and just a mild seasonal fluctuation. He thought about that possibility, then changed his mind. After all, he had never seen such a dramatic change in the childhood years of his life in Ordon Village. Then again though, he told himself, that might have been because he had only journeyed out of the woods a year ago. A mental debate raged in his head, but when the sun rose, Link saw in horror the devastation wrought by the flood. The trees stood waterlogged and bare, and the whole field was flooded to some extent. Shocked by the overnight transformation, Link's fears were confirmed. This wasn't natural. As the sun ascended, Link charged towards Castle Town, where the water seemed to emerge from. Chapter 4 When Link reached the steps of the Southern entrance, he knew why it had looked like a raging torrent from the field. It was because it was a torrent, and it was so deep he had to leave Epona on high ground out in the field.The source itself was a hole in the ground that led to a drop into Zora's River that was spewing out water like a geyser, covering the ground with water deep enough to swim in. Even the usually calm moat surrounding the town had transformed into a speedy flow, drenching the and weakening the bridges crossing it. But Link hadn't seen the worst of it yet. Chapter 5 When he came in through the town gates, he found a mass of wreckage obstructing Epona's way. He would have to leave her here. Clambering over it, he found no one on the usually packed Southern Thoroughfare. The stalls, from the stall of Jovani's ex-girlfriend to the Goron Hot Springwater Vendor's had all been washed away, piling up to form the barrier he just climbed over. Suddenly, a scream pierced the silence, and Link covered his ears. Yet the noise did not subside; in fact, it seemed to grow louder, until, it suddenly stopped. Link suddenly realised who it was: Zelda! Chapter 6 Link reached the top of the stairs leading to Zelda's bedroom. Pumped with adrenaline, and sword at the ready, he edged open the door, to find Zelda sitting upright on her bed. She was fine, or at least, she looked fine. "Link," she said, staying motionless, "there is something that you must know of." Link stepped forward, as Zelda looked up. "As you may know," she continued,"the Seven Sages guard our land and judge the evil beings that harm it. You may also know that at Ganondorf's attempted execution centuries ago, at the same trial that led to his banishing into the Twilight Realm, the Sage of Water perished tragically. And as you no doubt know, you yourself vanquished Ganondorf in this very castle. But there are things you do not know, things that have been kept secret, guarded; ancient knowledge with the power to destroy our world and beyond..." Suddenly, the puzzle pieces fitted inside Link's head. Sand and water: The Gerudo Desret and the Sage of Water. The figure was the Sage himself. It all made sense. But who were his people? Chapter 7 Zelda knew what he was thinking, and said, "His people are the ancestros of the Zoras. They cannot be found in Hyrule. You see, long ago, a group of Zorada, as their ancestros were called, struggled over the harsh mountains that bordered our land and entered our world. At that time, a drought had caused most of the water to dry up, leading to the near extinction of their race. They were one of many search parties that had crossed their border mountains to look for a new home, but only this party survived. You see, our world is composed of many different forces, each controlled by a Sage. The forces are Sanctity, Water, Shadow, Forest, Fire, Light, Spirit and Time. Each of these has its own share of the World, called a Realm, and only in this Realm of the Sacred do all Forces exist in equality. So the Zorada made their home here, and today their descendants still inhabit our waters." Chapter 8 "But the Zoras are not the only race of Water people left, for the population of Zorada left in the Realm of Water soon recovered by mastering the power of Water. They now inhabit the Realm to it's fullness, with every crack and crevice of it filled with Water. But something has gone terribly wrong. The water has disappeared. it seems that is ha been channelled to the other realms, as you can probably see. The Zorada are slowly dying. Even as we speak, the flames of their spirits, which you could so clearly see as a wolf, are burning out." zelda stood up and walked to Link. "They Realm of Water is interconnected to all of the other realms, so the loss of its people will have dire consequences for the rest of the World. So I ask you this now: will you help them?" Link nodded his head in approval. This is one adventure that I'm not going to miss, he thought. "Very will, responded Zelda. But first, we must ready your inventory. And with that, Zelda and Link hurried down the stairs to the Castle, unaware that they were being watched by an ethereal presence. "Try as they might," it thought, "they won't defeat me this time." Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Beyond Hyrule